


Where to Eat in Exotic Locations

by Marlex7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Food, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/pseuds/Marlex7
Summary: Steve has a source when it comes to finding great places to eat during missions. The others aren't complaining, but they do have questions.





	Where to Eat in Exotic Locations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Bite Sized Bits of Fic community on LiveJournal.
> 
> The prompt was: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers +/ Any, making sure to try local dishes every time they travel for a mission

“Holy crap, this is good,” Clint said after swallowing the last bite of his meal.

“It really is,” Natasha said. “I have to admit. I’ve been to this city three times, and I’d never heard of this place.”

“Another great recommendation, Steve,” Clint said.

“Thanks. I just feel we should try local dishes whenever we’re traveling around the world,” Steve said casually. “Enjoy ourselves, right?”

“Enjoy ourselves?” Clint asked incredulously. “Are you sure you’re not a Hydra plant?”

“Not the last the time I checked,” Steve said.

“He’s good,” Natasha said. “But I do have one question.” She turned her attention to Steve, her expression subtly shifting from jovial to spy in the second it took her to look him in the eyes. “Who’s your source?”

Steve laughed uncomfortably. “We all have our secretes, Nat,” he said.

“Sure,” she said, her expression momentarily reverting as she took another bite. The smile she gave him next featured a mix of friendship and evil intent unlike anything he’s seen from anyone else. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t find out.”

* * * * *

“Another awesome recommendation, Darce,” Steve said into his phone while sitting on his bed later that night.

“You’re very welcome,” Darcy’s voice replied. “Jane and I went there the last time we were in town and loved everything we ate. I’m glad you liked it too.”

In the years between New Mexico and Greenwich, Darcy had followed Jane all over the world chasing anomalies and had the chance to try many unique foods. Since they had started secretly dating, she always gave Steve suggestions as to where to eat if his missions were going to take him places she’d visited. Not once had her recommendations led the team astray when it came to good food.

“You know, I was really hoping that soon we might be able to try one of these places together,” Steve said.

There was a slightly pause before Darcy responded, “My, Mr. Rogers, are you offering to fly me somewhere exotic for a date?”

“Well, I do know a guy with a private jet, a dozen of them actually,” Steve said, smiling into the phone.

“I’ll talk to Jane about taking a couple of personal days,” Darcy said, excitement evident in voice. She paused again, and when she spoke up, the words with thick with apprehension. “You know, it’s going to be hard to keep this a secret if we both disappeared for a few days with one of Tony’s jets.”

“It’s probably time anyway. If that’s okay with you,” Steve said, trying and failing to hide his own apprehension.

“I’m good if you are,” she said. “It’s been fun keeping this quiet, but frankly it’s exhausting trying to hide things from Nat and Clint.”

“One condition,” Steve said. “We both have to be there when Nat finds out.”

“Deal.”


End file.
